


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Actor Sungjong, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bodyguard Hoya, Bodyguard Romance, Hojong-centric, M/M, Manager Woohyun, Mutual Pining, Sasaeng Fan(s), Sexual Tension, Singer Sungjong, Slow Burn, Sungjong is a brat, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**5:35 PM**

"Are you sure that It'll be okay if we go on with concert?"Woohyun asked,though his concern went unnoticed by Sungjong,the person he addressing.Sungjong gave him a look."Why wouldn't it be okay?"He asked."My fans are looking forward to this concert,I don't see any reason why we should cancel it."

Woohyun let out a long sigh,cleary seeing that Sungjong wasn't going to change his mind,no matter how much the older wanted him too.


End file.
